Tales Of The Order Of Heroes
by Far0x
Summary: Ever wondered what the heroes (and villains) of the Order Of Heroes were up to? Well now you can find out! Feel free to leave criticism I want to get better.
1. Unexpected Friendship

"Damn, this guys tough." Raven said as he came face to face with the enemy knight. Unluckily for Raven his opponent wielded a silver sword. Raven swung his Basilikos at the armored soldier. While he didn't kill his opponent he knew he was at least making a dent in his heavy armor. after recoiling a bit from Basilikos touch, his opponent swung back with a mighty swing.

" **ARRRGH!** " Raven failed to dodge his opponent and as a result a scream of agony left his lips. He tumbled to the ground holding his bleeding side in pain, as he looked up he saw his opponent ready to deal the finishing blow.

'I can't move!' He expected to hear another scream come from his mouth. But what he didn't expect, was for his opponent to be the one screaming.

" **AHHHHH!** " He watched as his opponent fell and his scarlet haired savior stood above him.

"Your lucky I came back to save you." Selena smirked much to Ravens dismay.

"Now get up already, we have another room to complete." Raven just wanted to stay on the ground. He was in too much

pain to fight. Just moving made his side explode in pain.

"Whatever you say princess." He remarked with a touch of sarcasm as he slowly started to sit up.

"I honestly could've beat him without your help."

"Yeah right if that was true you wouldn't have even let him touch you!" she made a fair point. While Raven did agree he

should'nt have been struck by his opponent. He however wanted to point out the advantage his opponent had on him

having been wielding a sword, having heavy armor and so many other things she seemed to not notice. But he wasn't going

to let this get to him. She's already annoyed him enough thus far.

"Where's Lucius?" he asked looking around for his ally. Him, Selena, Lucius and Laslow were sent into this mess

together, so he was naturally worried for his friends well being.

"Your friend was slain by an enemy archer." She said with almost no remorse.

"Crap." Raven scoffs under his breath.

'First we lose Laslow now we lose Lucius. Oh at this point I'd rather die than be alone with Selena!' Raven should be worried for Lucius, but he knew he'd be fine. In fact, whether or not Raven dies here or not he'll see him back at the Order Of Heroes. He did however wish Lucius could cure him of his wound.

"Yeah it's a bummer. Let's get moving though we need to finish this." She starts to turn around but stops when she hears his voice again.

"Give me a minute."

"I've already given you a minute."

"Well then give me another!"

"We can't keep wasting time!"

"Either you give me a second to fix myself or were both gonna die in the next room." She paused for a second

"...Fine, just hurry up!" She turned around and sat in front of him as he reached for a vulnerary. He pulled the bottle out from a pouch on his belt and started pouring the liquid on his wound. The first thing he felt was a stinging pain on his open wound.

"Ouch... That stings..." His face distorted in pain as the liquid starting mixing with his blood. Other than Ravens pained breaths, the silence between the two could make even the slightest noise noticeable. Selena decided to break the ice.

"So... What's with you and that Lucius guy?" Raven looked up, shock evident on his face as he heard her say something without a touch of sarcasm or hate in her voice. After about a second or so he decided to respond.

"What about Lucius?"

"You know, are you two like... uh..." She didn't know how to get it out but luckily for her, Raven picked up on what she was trying to say.

"No. Were not in a relationship. Nor do we have any romantic feelings towards each other." He could've been mad. He could have told her not to even think that Lucius would even love a man such as Raven. But so many people have asked this same question and he really wasn't in the mood to argue right now.

"Why not? You two seem to get along very well. How do you even know he doesn't secretly like you?" She was starting to

test his limits. He would deal with it for now but if she pursued, than this could get ugly.

"I-I don't know... What about you and that Laslow guy?" She blushed for a second. But quickly her face changed from an expression of calmness to anger.

"He's a pervert! Every time he sees a woman he falls head over heels for them." Raven would say he didn't understand but after witnessing Sain chase down every women that comes into sight he could understand it.

"I used to know a guy like that."

"Really?" Her expression changed to that of slight surprise.

"Yeah, he was an idiot who seemed to never learn that most women hate a man like him." At this he got her to do

something he never would have expected. She smiled.

"Yeah Laslow seems to never learn that either." She said with slight amusement. He decided to let his stern expression

fall for a bit and put on a slight smile.

"So you got any friends other than Laslow?" He mentally slapped himself after realizing what he just said. She didn't

take it lightly.

"Whats that supposed to mean!" she yelled opening the gates of argument hell to be unleashed.

"I'm asking whether or not you have any friends." He expected her to yell at him again but to his surprise she actually

looked hurt. In fact, he kinda felt bad.

"Well other than Odin, Camilla and Beruka, not really... What about you mister popular!?"

"Me? Why should I care about friends? The only people that I'm friends with are Lucius and Priscilla." He turned his head away from her.

"Their the only people I trust." Now it was Selena's turn to feel bad. She could relate, why should she trust anyone? Trust leads to pain and suffering. That's why she kept her friend group so small. After that, their conversation turned into a silent stalemate, both lacking the courage to speak to the other again. After a short while, Selena had taken the first step.

"...I'm sorry." Raven looked up surprised. Selena apologizing? This must be some sick prank. But he decided to listen to whatever she had to say.

"I know I'm not the nicest girl in the world Raven. I'm mean and I don't give others a chance. This entire Tempest all I've been doing is scoffing at each and every little move you make. So I apologize." He didn't know what to do, but after a few seconds he decided to open his mouth.

"Your right in some ways." She turned her head in surprise.

"You've done nothing but question my actions and its been getting on my nerves. But it's my fault honestly. I shouldn't be getting so defensive over every little remark you make. In all honesty I shouldn't be letting my emotions get the best of me." He took a second to continue.

"Other than how you've treated me I do notice the other things you've been doing..."

"...How so?"

"The way you've been treating Laslow and Lucius. Your a better person than you believe Selena. I remember watching

earlier as a wyvern rider was about to slay Lucius. Instead of letting him die you went out of your way to

protect him. In fact you injured yourself in the process." She didn't know what to say. It may have sounded stupid but

not that many people say anything positive towards her. It meant a lot to her.

"Raven..." However he wasn't done.

"Yes, you can be quite bossy, and annoying, but deep down I can tell your a much better person than me."

'What did he just say!' She wouldn't let him continue this speech.

"Don't say that!" Raven was shocked that she just interrupted him. However he shouldn't be so surprised knowing how Selena was.

"Your not a bad person Raven! You've done so many good things for the team! I don't believe your as bad as you think you are." Raven took a bit of time to respond.

"...Maybe your right, maybe your not. But whatever you say won't change my opinion. I've made a lot of mistakes Selena." She was starting to get angry with him.

"Who cares if you've made mistakes! I've made mistakes, in fact everyone makes mistakes!" She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a warm loving hug. He didn't know how to respond so he just let it happen.

"You shouldn't let it get to you Raven... I think your a wonderful guy and if anyone says otherwise then they can answer to me!" He took a second to process what just happened, and to her surprise he put his arms around her.

"Thanks... Don't think I love you or anything." He chuckled.

"What are you assuming? Do you think I love you?!" Raven chuckled.

"Not really, but I do want to make it clear that were merely friends." Raven smirked.

"I know." She was glad that he stated that, for a second there she thought he loved her. Selena got up and offered her

hand to her fellow ally. Raven responded by reaching up, grabbing her hand and standing up. He expected it to hurt but

it seemed like during their little chat his wounds had finally healed.

"Friends?" Selena asked, a hopeful smile on her face.

"Friends." Raven smiled back at her.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets get this over with." Raven stated pointing to the giant ray of light that would

take them to their final trial.

"Agreed." She said as the two friends headed towards their next destination.


	2. Love And Regret

"...Rinea... I'm sorry." these were the last words Berkut uttered before he closed his eyes, falling into the open embrace of death. That was until he saw a light. A light that had been pushing him towards the afterlife. Was Berkut scared? Not at all. In fact he felt truly happy for the first time in a long time.

He would finally live out his days with his beloved Rinea. But what he didn't expect was to be put back on the battlefield once again. "Wh-Where am I?" He was in an empty room. The walls a cold shade of gray, no decorations set up. It reminded him of the cells back in Rigel.

Berkut had taken notice to the atmosphere, it was just as dark as the room. "Lord Berkut I presume?" He turned around and saw... A young girl? "Yes...Who are you?"

"Veronica." He was surprised by the instant and venomous answer. For a little girl she sure was vicious. He thought as he wondered what she wanted from him. "Now listen Berkut, Your life belongs to me now." "The hell are you talking about you little brat!"

He didn't need to be talked down to by a little girl! He took a step forward but to his surprise he stopped moving. "Hey! What's going on!?" He couldn't move!

'What the hell is going on! Is this little girl a witch! Damn I shouldn't have underestimated her!' He thought as she stopped him in his tracks. As she got closer he noticed something. She wasn't a witch. Her skin wasn't kissed by a shade of purple, her eyes weren't black and she seemed to have her own will.

"What is going on!? What are you!?" "I'm Veronica, I'm a girl, and your going to do exactly what I tell you." Berkut didn't like her attitude.

"And why the hell should I even listen to you!?" He smirked hoping to hide his fear. "Because your under my contract." She stated bluntly. "What contract!?"

"Whenever a hero falls in battle. I use my power to summon them back from the dead. So now you belong to the Emblian Empire... You may only leave if you fail in battle." If Berkut could fight her he would.

"Either that or I could end you." Berkut got nervous, But he'd rather die than serve anyone besides Uncle Rudolf. "Kill me then! I won't let you take my pride away from me! I'd rather die with dignity than serve you!" He snapped at her. He wasn't going to let anyone treat him like a mere mutt.

"Relax Lord Berkut. You'll be treated with the same respect you deserved back in Valentia." She stated. "I don't need your pity." "It's not pity it's respect Berkut. In fact I can make serving me worth your while."

He was curious on what she had to offer. Maybe fame? It'd be tempting but he'd decline. Money? He certainly didn't need that. Power? He's already had enough experience with Duma...

"I know your weakness Berkut." This took the brunette by surprise. "Oh really? Well humor me, what is my so called, weakness?" He believed he had no weakness. Pride overtaking him once again.

"I can bring Rinea back." This got Berkut to shut up. "...Rinea." He couldn't believe it. He had sacrificed his and Rinea's souls to Duma. But if she could bring himself back to life than maybe her words had merit.

"I'm listening." "If you serve me and the Emblian Empire until the end of this war, then I will gladly return Rinea to you." Berkut took a second to think. Could she truly bring back his sunshine? His one and only. The blue haired goddess who saw Berkut's best side and stayed faithful until the very end.

"...Fine. You win, I'll do it." Veronica smiled. "Thank you for your services. I can't wait to get to know you Lord Berkut." Berkut quickly realized he could move again.

"Yeah whatever." She moved towards the exit but stopped when she reached the wooden door. "Your first mission is tomorrow. Sleep well." She slammed the door shut. The brunette turned around and took note of the bed. A king size bed with simple brown sheets.

"I hope what she says is true..." Berkut proceeds to take his armor off piece by piece. First starting with his boots all the way to his chest armor. "Gods I hope I made the right decision." Berkut pulls the sheets back and enters into a deep slumber...

Voices... All he could hear were those damned voices. "Your worthless Berkut. You couldn't even take out a peasant!" He heard an older man say to him from the darkness. His voice echoeing in Berkut's mind.

"No! I promise you I'm not weak!" He yelled back. "I can't believe I actually followed a weakling like you!" This time the voice came from a younger man. "I am strong! I won't fail again!" Berkut turned around to face the new voice but no one was there.

"You sacrificed the one you loved for Duma's power, and yet you still couldn't kill the boy?" A third voice made it's way into the darkness. This time it was merely mocking Berkut. "Shut up! Don't you dare tell me such lies!"

Berkut couldn't help but cover his ears. " **Shut up! Just shut up**!" Even with his ears covered the voices still pierced his mind. Calling him weak, worthless, a murderer and anything to make him question his choices. He regret everything he did and yet the voice's wouldn't stop. Then the voices slowly faded away as a fourth voice cut through.

"Berkut..." This voice was different. It sounded so... beautiful? The voice belonged to a woman. A woman Berkut believed sounded like an angel.

"Rinea? Rinea! Where are you my love!? Come back to me!" He yelled frantically trying to find his blue haired maiden.

"I'm sorry Berkut but I can't do that." "Why not!? Do you not love me anymore!? Did I do something wrong my beloved!? Berkut felt like he was about to cry.

"I love you Berkut but we can't be together anymore my love. You are of the living. I am of the dead."Berkut fell to his knee's in denial. His eyes lifeless as he knew the one thing he loved, was gone. But worst of all? It was all, his, fault.

A tear stained Berkut's cheek as he knew it was too late to save her. He kept listening to Rinea's voice until it became quieter and quieter, eventually leaving him. Now Berkut was all alone. He had no one.

That was until he heard footsteps behind him. They kept getting closer and closer, but he paid no mind to them. That was until he felt a hand place itself upon his shoulder. He turned his head as he discovered the mystery persons identity. "Alm... Are you hear to mock me too?"

"Why would I mock you Berkut?" Was the boy stupid? Was he naive? Berkut's list of failures was quite long after all. Right now, he really didn't care about what Alm had to say.

"Why shouldn't you? I couldn't beat you Alm. I failed Uncle Rudolf twice." His jealousy becoming quite clear.

"You had nothing Alm! Nothing! You were a simple peasant! Apparently that didn't matter to everyone else but it mattered to me Alm!" Berkut stood up, turned around and looked the boy in his eyes.

"You were a low class peasant! Nobody expected anything from you! You could make a mistake and nobody would remember it!" Berkut shoved Alm, knocking the boy to the ground with fury in his dark brown eyes.

"Me on the other hand!" He stated pointing to himself. "I was born a blue blood! If I even made a single mistake nobody would let me forget it! Everyone had such high expectations for me! I was born for greatness, but apparently since you were born with some stupid mark on your hand, you deserve the throne!"

He watched as Alm stood up. "Your nothing Alm! Your no-!" He felt a sharp pain strike his cheek. He didn't expect Alm to slap him.

"Listen to me Berkut. None of this is your fault. So stop blaming yourself." Berkut was shocked. The one person Berkut hated with every fiber of his being. The one person who he treated like absolute garbage since day one. The one person who should hate him... Cared for him.

"...Why Alm?" Berkut couldn't understand it. "Why in the hell do you care about me?" Alm smiled much to Berkut's surprise.

"Your family Berkut. It's as simple as that." Berkut took a second to process what his cousin had said. "Family..." The word rolled off his tongue with ease. It made Berkut feel good to be loved.

"Alm." "What is it Berkut?" Berkut put his hand on Alm's shoulder in respect. "Thanks." For the first time in a long while. Berkut genuinely smiled. "Your welcome Berkut." Alm opened his mouth, a laugh escaping his lips.

"Wake up Lord Berkut." Berkut slowly opened his eyes, sat up and yawned. "What do you want?" He looked at the small girl staring at him. "Your first mission is today."

"Alright." He waited for a bit as she awkwardly stared at him. "Could you leave?" "Why should I?" He thought it was obvious but why not tease the girl a bit.

"Do you want to see me naked?" She blushed realizing the situation. "No not at all! Sorry I'll leave you be!" The little girl scurried towards the door. Berkut chuckled while getting off the bed and putting his armor on. Starting with his chest piece and ending with his boots. He felt like he was ready for anything...

He opened the door and came face to face with Veronica. "Are you ready?" He smiled. "I won't fail you." "Alright, follow me." She turned to the left and headed down the hallway. He followed hoping to at least fight during this mission.

The walk was long, boring and most definitely silent. He hated how it dragged on. Luckily for him they had finally reached their location. "A horse?" Veronica turned to him. "You will travel 60 miles north. Their you will find a fort with a squad of soldiers. Defend it." He was surprised at how simple the request was.

"That's it?" He questioned hoping for more. "Yes that's it. Don't fail." She turned toward her castle and walked away.

"Whatever." He turned towards the horse. It was coated in dark armor hiding its dark fur. He got atop the horse and headed off towards his assigned post.

After hours of riding he reached his destination. The first thing he noticed were the soldiers. His allies consisted of cavalier, a bow knight, a mage... An axe wielding cavalier, and a mage on a horse? This was definitely strange. Since when did cavaliers start wielding axes... Or magic? Whatever it didn't matter.

"Lord Berkut your alive!" Not only was Berkut surprised but his allies were to. "Yes I'm alive, why wouldn't I be alive?" The soldier looked up to him with respect. "Well sir. Um you sorta..." "Died" Berkut interrupted. "Yes Lord Berkut." He was only surprised that the cavalier remembered him.

"How come you remember me? It seems none of these other soldiers even know of my greatness." "Well sir, Queen Veronica summons warriors from across all of the realms! She's very power-!" "Wait!" Berkut knew he had to hear all of that again. "What did you just say."

The young lad got a bit nervous. "Um... Queen Veronica summons warriors?" "No not that. The other realms. I thought there was only 1 realm?" The soldier understood and responded. "Yes Lord Berkut, luckily I was one of your loyal soldiers! But these other warriors are from different worlds entirely!"

As the young cavalier kept talking Berkut stared onto the battlefield in wonder. There were other realms? I guess that explained the magic and axe wielding cavaliers. He was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of the bow knight yelling. "The enemies are here!" Berkut turned ready for battle.

He looked ahead and caught sight of a fellow brunette on a horse. Except he had heavy looking light blue armor and was holding a hammer. Interesting... He thought to himself.

Next he turned to his right where he took sight of 2 more fighters. The first was a man with slicked back hair and a black robe-like outfit. He also had a white scarf and a sword connected to his side. He could tell this man was definitely a threat as he wielded a magic tome. While Berkut himself knew he had a natural resistance to magic, most people from Valentia didn't.

The other one from what Berkut could tell was a manakete. She had green eyes complementing her green hair. She seemed to be fairly attractive and while he didn't think she looked too strong, he wasn't going to underestimate a manakete. He's never seen one in person but he wasn't risking his life over such a simple mistake.

Finally he looked to his left and his blood started boiling. "Alm..." The green haired boy seemed to notice Berkut as well as his confidence turned to shock. As the warriors advanced, Berkut didn't care for any of his opponents except the sword wielding commoner. He turned to his allies with a look of hate showing. "Leave the sword wielding one to me! You may do whatever you wish with the others."

The soldiers sped towards their enemys while Berkut headed straight for Alm. As he reached Alm his rage grew more and more. "Alm prepare for death!" Berkut dashed towards Alm in a flash. "Berkut wait!" He yelled as he dodged Berkuts slash. "Shut up and fight me coward!"

Alm tried to reason with Berkut but he wouldn't listen. So their duel began. Berkut slashed towards Alm, but he missed. Alm took advantage and jumped towards Berkut and swung his blade, striking Berkut in the process. " **ARRGH!** Damn you!" Berkut quickly slashed at Alm taking him by surprise. " **AHHHH!** " Alm had taken the blow just as Berkut had.

The two had taken their stances, both being wounded. Berkut took a bit of time to look at his surroundings. So my troops are losing? How weak. He thought as he watched the manakete rip the bow knight to shreds. Eventually Berkut made his move as he charged towards Alm. To Berkuts dismay Alm struck him in the side while dodging his attack.

Berkut couldn't believe it. He fell from his horse onto the cold, hard ground. Alm walked toward his cousin. "Damn you Alm..." "Berkut just listen to me." "Why the hell should I?" Alm was about to say something but was cutoff. "Give me one damn reason and I'll listen to you." It felt like time stood still as Alm tried thinking of a reason why he should listen.

"Exactly. Just kill me and get it over with." This took Alm by surprise. The prideful man accepting death like this? Somethings wrong. "Your really just going to give up like that? That's not like you at all Berkut."

"You won Alm. I failed Rinea... I have nothing else to care for so just end me already." "Do you really think Rinea would want this?" Alm asked his cousin. Berkut looked up at the man standing above him. "How would you know what Rinea would want!?" He yelled at the boy.

"I don't know much about Rinea, but if she truly loved you Berkut she wouldn't want you to die." The boy made a fair point. "Plus Kiran, our summoner, is able to summon anyone from his weapon. So maybe he could bring back Rinea." Berkut was interested. So Veronica isn't the only one who can summon...

"Alm." "What is it Berkut?" Berkut sat up and raised his arm towards Alm. "Take me to your damn base. I'm switching sides." Alm smiled as he pulled Berkut back to his feet. "I'm glad to have you back Berkut." "Yeah whatever. Just take the fort already so we can leave." Maybe he could tolerate Alm for a while. At least until Rinea returns to him... "Oh and Alm." "What is it Berkut?" Berkut harshly grabbed the boy by his collar. "If your wrong and this so called Kiran can't bring Rinea back... I will make you suffer!" Alm looked back with confidence. "If Kiran can summon me back. Then I'm sure Kiran can bring Rinea back." The boy responded with a smile.


End file.
